


Моменты

by zelhog



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Music, Summer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelhog/pseuds/zelhog
Summary: В городе много людей и много машин, тут светится буквально всё: фонари, рекламные вывески, фары. И почему-то очень хочется сбежать обратно на набережную, такую неаккуратную и незаконченную. Тёмную и почти безлюдную.
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Kudos: 1





	Моменты

**Author's Note:**

> standing egg - little star

Брусчатка под ногами как-то резко сменилась сначала травой, затем грязью, после чего стала песком. Мягким, который в кроссовки попадает, а ещё идти по нему ужасно неудобно. Хочется снять обувь и босиком, чувствуя каждый холмик и неуклюже размахивая руками, шагать вперёд в желании уйти как можно дальше, пусть даже людей здесь и не так много. Зато очень тихо. И солнце уже почти начало садиться за горизонт. 

У воды всегда холоднее, и Сонгю с облегчением выдыхает: будто весь скопившейся за день жар спадает с плеч. Он останавливается, хватает Нама за руку и, используя его как опору, снимает обувь, погружаясь пальцами ног в прохладный песок и блаженно прикрывая глаза. 

— Нам надо забраться очень далеко, знаешь, потому что мы еще не очень хорошо звучим вместе, будем сбиваться и ошибаться. Не хочу, чтобы это кто-то слышал, — у Ёля за плечами большой рюкзак, и он болтает без умолку, смеется над своими же шутками, но с ним удивительно легко найти общий язык, даже несмотря на то, что это их первая встреча. А еще у него волосы красные, большие глаза и улыбка-деснами. 

— До нас никому нет дела, — отвечает Мёнсу, — поэтому делаем еще шагов десять – и можно падать. 

Ли начинает спорить, но Сонгю не обращает внимания, просто кивает, соглашается и слышит, как Наму рядом коротко смеется.

— Мне так нравится, как ты одет сегодня, Ким Мёнсу, — говорит он. 

— О, замолчи. Просто замолчи.

Наму смеется громче и хватает Сонгю за руку, тянет за собой и заставляет ускориться. Ким недоуменно смотрит на него, но подчиняется и задает вопрос, потакая любопытству:

— Он обычно выглядит по-другому? — шепотом, чтобы никто, кроме Ухёна, не услышал. 

— Он одевается во все черное. Черный верх, черный низ и еще черная обувь, — отвечает Ухён и останавливается, оборачиваясь к нему и глядя в глаза. — А тут он Сонёлю проспорил. И теперь рубашка фиолетовая, вся в цветах, и, — он делает паузу, на секунду задумываясь о чем-то, но громко продолжает, глядя за спину Киму: — скажи спасибо, Су, что у тебя чёрные брюки!

— О спасибо, великий Ли Сонёль, — голос у Ким Мёнсу, обычно глубокий и мягкий, искажается до глупого писка, а сам он складывает руки на груди и закатывает глаза. 

Их всего четверо, но шума от них очень много. Они стоят почти в центре еще недоделанного пляжа: на песке видны следы от колес и завезли его вчера вечером. Впереди только кромка воды, сзади – деревья. Но Ёль кричит слишком громко:

— А ну надень обратно свою фетровую шляпу! И я просто не нашел пляжные шорты, которые бы подошли к рубашке!

Сонгю видит, как на них начинают оборачиваться люди и подходит ближе к парочке новых знакомых, мягко и почти невесомо, как кажется ему, ударяя по макушке ладонью каждому. Ухён позади заливисто смеётся, и выглядит так, будто сейчас то ли задохнётся, то ли заплачет. 

Ким Сонгю очень сильно не любит шум. И он не знает, почему согласился, променяв уютный вечер с фильмом или глупым шоу, на эту совершенную авантюру. Но в голове всплывает умоляющий взгляд Нама, его руки, сложенные лодочкой, и он вспоминает причину. Вздыхает. И хочет дать по голове уже себе за слабохарактерность, потому что младший вертит им, как хочет, чаще всего даже не спрашивая разрешения. Временами он заявляется к нему без предупреждения, готовит разное и вкусное, и они долго-долго обсуждают что-то, перепрыгивая с одной темы на другую, проходятся по общим воспоминаниям и смеются громко и искренне. У Нам Ухёна очень красивая улыбка, его плечи смешно дёргаются, и Сонгю, наблюдая за ним, прощает ему каждый раз визиты без предупреждения: он не против, а без младшего в его доме постепенно становится слишком тихо и чересчур пусто. Да и глупо было бы жаловаться, если к тебе приходят, чтобы накормить и избавить от одиночества. 

Пока он думает об этом, Сонёль и Мёнсу прекращают ругаться и причитать, что это, к сведению старшего, было больно, Наму начинает что-то напевать себе под нос, а вокруг расстилаются пледы (темно-зелёный и серый), между ними ставятся термосы с чаем: зелёный с мятой и черный с чабрецом, лимоном и чем-то ещё очень сложным, но, по словам Сонёля, который его и делал, пахнущим хорошо. Ким улыбается и падает на один из них, рядом с Наму.

Ли быстро и ловко достает из рюкзака укулеле, черную и самую настоящую, улыбается, как сумасшедший, и принимается играть, легко пощипывая струны. Сонгю узнаёт в забавной мелодии детскую песенку, а когда Нам рядом начинает петь, подхватывает, не в силах сдержать смех: их голоса то слишком высокие, то чересчур низкие, то они слова коверкают. 

Шума от них становится ещё больше, но его это уже не заботит. Мёнсу, наконец, вынимает гитару из чехла, принимается играть боем, вливается в общее веселье, начавшееся так внезапно, но песня заканчивается спустя секунд пятнадцать. Сонёль падает рядом с Су, который смотрит на гитару почти расстроено. 

— Не успел, — грустно выдыхает он.

— Нечего было так долго копаться, — тянет Ли.

Они играют очень долго. То песни, которые давно хотели попробовать исполнить все вместе, сбиваясь с ритма и поначалу совсем не слыша друг друга. То что-то шуточное и яркое, что каждый из них знает и может спеть. Переключаются иногда на грустное, медленное и проникающее в самую душу. У Нама сильный голос, который цепляет, будто кончиками пальцев, сердце, заставляя его ускорить свой бег. Смотреть на него в такие моменты очень тяжело, потому что Киму начинает казаться, что он влюбляется ещё сильнее. Даже здесь, сейчас, не на сцене, а на почти пустой набережной, он поёт, прикрыв глаза и отдавая каждую эмоцию. 

Сонгю никогда не скажет Наму, как сильно ему нравится, когда он поет. А Ухён иногда говорит Сонгю, что у него прекрасный голос, немного резкий, но это не портит абсолютно ничего. И он хочет записать с ним альбом так же сильно, как этого хочет старший. И когда-нибудь, когда пройдет ещё немного времени, они обязательно сделают это. 

Солнце совсем скрывается за горизонтом, оставляя после себя только красные росчерки, окрашивающие облака в этот цвет. Сонгю, слушая, как Мёнсу наигрывает незнакомую ему песню, а Ёль мягко ударяет по корпусу укулеле ладонью, хочет запечатлеть этот момент надолго, оставить перед глазами как теплое воспоминание. На стене в его комнате висит лист бумаги с выведенной черной ручкой на нем надписью «даже самый ужасный твой день однажды станет ценным воспоминанием». А куда деваются тогда счастливые дни? Они не остаются жизненными уроками и тускнеют иногда даже чересчур быстро, омываясь со всех сторон рутиной. И даже то, что можно создать бесчисленное количество новых, не менее ярких моментов, сейчас не меняет ситуацию: он не может остаться в этом дне надолго.

Наму, видя, как затих Сонгю, осторожно касается его ладони, перекрещивая кончики пальцев. Ким оборачивается и встречается с обеспокоенным взглядом.

— Всё хорошо? 

Старший кивает, не убирает руку и пододвигается ближе, так, что их плечи теперь соприкасаются. Ухён мягко улыбается ему, призывая не хандрить, и переводит взгляд на Ёля, который начал читать рэп с каким-то очень уж душераздирающим текстом. Под аккомпанемент гитары Су, конечно. 

Чай заканчивается быстро, совсем темнеет и:

— Было бы здорово, если бы мы могли развести тут костер, — говорит Мёнсу, когда Нам напоминает, что пора бы уже собираться домой. 

— Но мы не можем развести тут костер, — отвечает ему Сонёль. — Правда, можно собраться в другом месте, — добавляет он и улыбается, явно предвкушая веселье. — Там, где можно это сделать.

Они разговаривают об этом всю дорогу домой. Строят теории, выбирают место, касаются вскользь планов и темы того, чем они там будут заниматься. Последнее кажется слишком незначительным, потому что у них есть укулеле и гитара, пледы, чай, и будет костер и еда, приготовление которой уже заочно спихнули на Ухёна. 

В городе много людей и много машин, тут светится буквально все: фонари, рекламные вывески, фары. И почему-то очень хочется сбежать обратно на набережную, такую неаккуратную и незаконченную. Тёмную и почти безлюдную. Волнами накатывает какое-то совсем уж тоскливое настроение, шаги становятся все медленнее. Сонгю, словно настроенный на вежливость робот, с натянутой улыбкой прощается с Ёлем и Мёнсу, и смотрит на Ухёна, который выглядит не лучше него самого.

— Я хочу обратно.

Эти слова кажутся почти материальными. Они повисают между ними и остаются на несколько минут, пока Сонгю все-таки не находит в себе силы ответить. Почти с улыбкой:

— Я тоже. Но мы не можем. Нас съедят комары. 

Нам усмехается и ускоряет шаг. В какой-то момент переходит почти на бег. Быстро пересекает улицу, не оборачиваясь и не проверяя, следует ли за ним Сонгю. Ему кажется, что, если он сейчас будет двигаться очень быстро, то хандра не успеет схватить его за плечи. Это не последний счастливый момент. Он знает. Но почему-то кажется, что он вернулся после долгого путешествия с целым багажом чувств, которые испарятся и больше никогда не удастся ощутить это снова. 

Он останавливается только возле своего дома, и Ким через минуту оказывается рядом, упирается в колени и дышит так же тяжело, как и сам Ухён, стараясь справиться с собой. Первое, что он говорит, когда обретает снова способность складывать слова в предложения, это:

— Ты дурак, Нам Ухён! — Ухен улыбается широко и смотрит на него ни капли не виноватым взглядом, что злит и вводит в недоумение ещё больше. — Ты что творишь?

— Я подумал, что это не помешает - встряхнуть мысли. Стало ведь живее, правда?

Он пару раз моргает, будто не понимает, почему Сонгю чем-то недоволен. Ким знает, что это все игра, но пожимающий плечами Наму раздражает. 

— Точно дурак, — бурчит он. 

Ухён вспоминает, как они познакомились с Сонгю. Внезапно. Как Ким напился и пел в ложку, торчащую из бутылки соджу, слишком громко и его любимую песню. Промолчать было бы таким упущением, и он начал подпевать, медленно приближаясь к столику, за которым сидела компания старшего. Они пели тогда весь вечер: один начинал что-то напевать, а другой немедленно подхватывал, смотря в глаза и абсолютно не смущаясь. Это всплывает в памяти картинками, будто отрывками из старого фильма, и его губы сами растягиваются в мягкой улыбке. 

Сонгю видит в нем безумца, потому что совершенно не понимает теперь происходящего.

— Цветастые рубашки, фетровые шляпы, Ёль с красными волосами, причем обязательно в обнимку с укулеле, — задумчиво тянет Ухён и прикладывает палец к губам, напуская на себя такой важный вид, будто эта тема способна спасти планету от экологической катастрофы. — Я вдруг вспомнил, как мы познакомились с тобой, — добавляет он.

Сонгю вспоминает. Это был такой странный день: жаркий из-за надоедливого солнца, от которого негде было спрятаться; все валилось из рук и получалось будто одним никудышным комком. И вечер в компании пива и соджу. А потом Ухён, который очень хорошо пел тогда.

Ким кивает и вопросительно смотрит на Наму.

— Я о том, что тот день же тоже не повторится. Но мы можем пойти в то же место. Та же ситуация с набережной: мы не окажемся опять в этом дне, но мы можем вернуться туда, когда нам захочется. Только у Сонёля вряд ли будут уже волосы красными. И Мёнсу будет одет поприличней, — Наму смеётся. — Но укулеле никуда не денется, как и гитара Су: они же с ними не расстаются. 

— Ты пытаешься оправдать собственную меланхолию, — Сонгю пятится к дому и улыбается. По его рукам бегут неприятные мурашки, вызванные ночной прохладой, и парню очень хочется скорее оказаться в тепле. 

— Возможно, — соглашается Ухён и идёт за ним, попутно доставая из рюкзака ключи. — Но ты же согласишься, что это была магия?

Сонгю не знает, что он имеет в виду: сегодняшний вечер или их первую встречу, но соглашается, потому что это определение нравится ему в любом случае:

— Почти волшебство.


End file.
